Top Secret
by stress
Summary: [DEAD]When evil Dr. Denty tries to take over the World the Earth, not the newspaper it's up to three teams of highly skilled agents to save all of everywhere!
1. Signing in at NHQ...

**Author's Note:**  Woo Hoo, new fic time!  I got a little bored the other day and I started to just think to myself and an idea for a spy fic jammed itself into my brain.  I haven't been able to dislodge it since so I'm going to start writing one.  I hope the readers like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jessica Lynch lifted her sunglasses from her golden eyes and stared up at the large building in front of her.  "Why do I always get that adrenaline rush right before I enter these doors?" she asked herself, smiling widely before entering the plain, glass doors.  But what was so special about these doors?  Or the building for that matter?  To the average New Yorker, it looked like any ordinary building downtown.  But this one was special.  This building was NHQ.

NHQ - or the Newsies Head Quarters - was where the most important agents and spies met each day to receive assignments and share classified information.  The "Newsies", nicknamed such due to their tendency to gather the most interesting news on those they spy on, were a very respected, though not well-known group; Only a handful knew of it's existence.  Jessica, a leading agent, was one of them.

"Morning, Stress." A dashing man wearing a black cowboy hat and red bandana walked over to Jessica as she entered the building and approached the sign in desk.  

"Morning, Cowboy.  I see you're back from your last assignment in Santa Fe.  Did you have fun?" She asked as she pulled a pen from her pants pocket and signed in for the day.  With an over exaggerated flourish, she signed in with one name: **_Stress.  Here at NHQ, all the agents went by a nickname for security purposes.  It was easier to be allusive if one used a nickname._**

Cowboy wrapped his arms around her and moved some of her long blondish-brown curls away from her face so that he could whisper in her ear.  "I would have had more fun if you would have come too, honey."

Stress swatted his arm playfully.  "C'mon, Cowboy.  Not at work.  You know that we're not allowed to mix work and pleasure."

Cowboy kissed her cheek and let her go.  "It isn't like Kloppy doesn't know that we are engaged or anything, Stress.  And besides, Race and Bookie work together and they're _married!"_

"I know, I know.  But we can't let any of our enemies know that we're together, or that Race and Bookie are together, or Martini and Blink, or any of the other couples here for that matter.  If they know that we have a weakness, I'm sure they're going to strike."

Cowboy ruffled her hair affectionately.  "I knew that I was marrying the smart one."

Stress looked from side to side, ensuring that nobody was watching the two of them, and gave him a quick kiss.  "I did miss you, Cowboy."

"Well, a month is a long time, Stress.  But, let me tell you, I did kick some butt out in New Mexico.  It seems like the Delancey gang was up to no good out there, but me and my partner for that assignment, Spot, were able to find out what was happening and put a stop to it.  All in a days work for one of the top 'Newsies.'" Cowboy puffed out his chest in pride.

"Good job, Cowboy.  It's been kind of slow around here.  I haven't had a mission in almost three weeks.  It is so--" But what is was, Cowboy never did find out because Stress never got to finish her thought.  Instead, Boots, one of the messengers for the Chief of NHQ, a man simply known as "Kloppy", came rushing forward with a stack of letters.  "Stress, Cowboy.  Urgent message from Kloppy."  He separated two of the bulletins from his stack and handed one apiece to the couple.

Stress and Cowboy looked at each other questioningly.  Kloppy never gave more than one person the same letter.  And from the looks of it, this time, he was.  Stress shrugged her shoulders and turned the envelope over.  On the front read four words:  To - Stress, TOP SECRET. 

She pointed that out to Cowboy, who immediately turned his letter over.  It read: To - Cowboy, TOP SECRET.  "I guess we should read these letters and find out what they say."

"Good idea, Cowboy."  Stress' curiosity was peaked.  Ever since their first assignment as "Newsies", the assignment that paired the two and led them to begin a relationship, they had yet to be paired together again.  Kloppy felt it not too wise to pair up lovers when he had more than enough "Newsies" to pair up acquaintances.  Yet, from the looks of the identical letters they had received, it looked like they might be working together again.

Stress ripped her envelope open, and pulled the letter out:

"Congratulations to the Agent reading this letter.

If you are reading this, you have been chosen as one of the top six agents working at NHQ.  Therefore you have been entrusted with a most dangerous mission.  Should you choose to accept it, which you will because you really do not have a choice, you will have the chance to prove yourself to millions.  Upon reading this bulletin, please destroy it at once and head straight to the** office.  More instructions will be available there.**

  --- Kloppy"   

After reading her own letter she snatched Cowboy's out of his hands and read it quickly.  "It is the same." she murmured as she scratched her head.

Cowboy nodded and snatched it back.  Then, with a grimace on his face, he proceeded to destroy the bulletin by placing it in his mouth and chewing it a few times before swallowing.  "Blech!"

Stress copied his gesture and destroyed her bulletin in the same way.  "That is nasty.  You think that with all the money this place makes we might afford some yummy tasting bulletin paper once in a while."

Cowboy reached out and rubbed her shoulder.  "Now that you've finished your complaining, hun, are you ready to go?  You know how much Kloppy hates to be kept waiting."

"I know." Stress took the sunglasses that had been dangling carelessly in her left hand all the while and placed them in her shirt pocket.  "Let's go to the **office."**


	2. Gathering in the office...

**Author's Note**: *claps* I am so pleased with the positive feedback I received on this story!  Major thanks are due to:

**Tunes**

**Lucky**

**Holiday**

Bookie 

**Revolution**

**Pegasus**

**Rae**

**Iris**

**Dice **

**FictionHobbit**

You guys are incredibly awesome!

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

_Knock, knock.  "Enter."_

Stress and Cowboy exchanged a quick look before entering the foreboding doors to the **office on the fifth floor.  Kloppy's office.**

After opening the door, and walking inside, the two agents approached the large mahogany desk against the back wall of the elaborate room.  Sitting behind the desk was an elderly man with gray hair and glasses, though his very stature emanated sheer power.  "Ah, Stress, Cowboy.  So nice of you to come so soon.  Have a seat.  I'm sure the others will be joining us shortly."  Kloppy indicated the six leather chairs that we set up directly in front of his desk.

Stress nodded and sat down in the first seat on the left.  Cowboy looked like he wanted to ask Kloppy what this was all about but obviously thought better of it and sank down in the seat next to his fiancée.

After only a few moments of sitting in silence, the door opened and two more people come in:  A short man with dark hair, brown eyes and small mustache and a woman, whose shoulder length dark brown hair with red streaks were worn in pigtails.  

Kloppy signaled to them to take a seat.  "I see you received the messages from Boots as well, Racetrack & Bookie.  Please, sit down.  We are waiting for two more agents to come to my office before we begin the briefing."

Race & Bookie clasped hands and headed over to their seats, Race sitting down next to Cowboy and Bookie sitting next to Race.  Bookie & Race were the only two current agents at NHQ who were married and didn't bother to hide it anymore.  Of course, for months after they had married, they tried to pretend they were "just friends" but Kloppy eventually found out.  He always did.  But, luckily, he gave his blessing and allowed them to continue to work together; the only rule was that they couldn't go on any missions together since it might be too risky.

Bookie & Race's marriage opened up many doors for relationships to emerge within NHQ.  Before their wedding the year before, it was unheard of to have two agents date, let alone wed.  Now, though, there was a couple who were engaged (Stress & Cowboy) and a few that were dating seriously (Cattie & Skittery, Pegasus & Mush, Gears & Crutchy, and Martini & Blink).

And, speaking of Blink and Martini, when the door knocked a third time it was them who entered the **office.  Blink, a man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, one of which was covered by a brown patch, and his girl, Martini, a fairly tall woman with waist-length blonde hair and blue eyes, entered the room and looked at the four occupied seats.**

Before they could say anything, Kloppy rose from his desk.  "Blink & Martini, please join the others."

Martini & Blink sat down and waited patiently for Kloppy to begin discussing the urgent manner of the meeting.  But Martini & Blink, like Stress & Cowboy and Bookie & Race, were trying to figure out why there were only couples, couples that were distinctly told they would never work together again on a mission, in the room.

Kloppy took a deep breath and began.  "Stress, Cowboy, Bookie, Race, Martini, and Blink.  Welcome.  I'm sure you are all quite curious as to why I've sent for you.  As the note says, you are my six top agents at NHQ.  Therefore, it is only you that I am entrusting with this most secret of missions."  Kloppy walked from out behind his desk and pointed to the man leaning against a crutch.  "Crutchy, the lights please."

Crutchy nodded once and pressed a red button on the staff of the crutch.  "Sure thing, Mr. Kloppy."

"Thanks."  Kloppy walked over to the other end of the office and pulled down a shade.  "The projector, Crutchy."

"Got you covered, boss."  He pressed another button on the crutch and a picture appeared on the screen.

Kloppy pointed at the light brown haired man, wearing the tackiest bowtie, in the picture.  "This, my agents, is the evil Dr. Denty.  Once he was the infamous Bryan Denton, ace reporter for the New York Sun."  Kloppy used a remote control he kept in his pocket to switch the picture so that the screen showed a deranged man with no hair, yet still wearing a tacky bowtie.  "After an unfortunate accident that left him scarred and mentally damaged, Denton disappeared.  It has been only recently that we have linked Denton to the 'new' Dr. Denty.  This is where you all come in."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

**Author's Note**: And, depending on the amount of reviews I get on this part, I might just send out some more today! Mwahahaha…


	3. The meeting...

**Author's Note**:  *runs out* Tada!! I have more!! Woo Hoo!!

Big THANK YOU's to:

~ **Twig**

~ **Peg**

~ **Slick**

~ **Mayhem**

~ **Bookie        **

~ **FictionHobbit**

~** Dice**

~ **Rae**

And now, more story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, from the information that we have gathered so far, after his horrible accident, Denton began to research all the old New York newspapers, including the 'Sun', the 'Journal' and the 'World'.  After reading many articles from the past, Denton decided he liked the way things were run back then and wanted present times to revert back to the way they were.  And now, as Dr. Denty, he has come up with a plot to accomplish that.  Dr. Denty's evil goal is to take over the world."

Kloppy flicked the remote again until there was a picture of two people on the screen:  A young, gorgeous looking woman with bright green eyes and shoulder length straight red hair and a fierce, strong - though kind of short - muscleman with shaggy brown hair.  "These are Dr. Denty's right hand helpers - Victoria Fierce and Timothy Matthews.  Don't let their innocent looks fool you.  They can and will kill you without flinching.  I tell you this not to worry you, but to prepare you for what you will face during this mission."

"I have known of Dr. Denty's evil plot for some time now and was able to infiltrate his staff by installing a few moles that I hoped would be useful.  But I figured that Dr. Denty's plot would never come of anything, though.  Yet, I'm sad to say, it has.  That's why I need you.  With Dr. Denty getting more ambitious and more eager to take over the world, I feel the need to send in my best agents to apprehend him quietly without arousing public suspicion.  And **you are my best agents."**

Kloppy motioned to Crutchy, who turned the lights back on at once.  "I will be splitting you into three teams, two people per team.  Then I will hand you each a letter with a location and an informant.  Dr. Denty's plans of global domination have spread farther than any of us would have thought so I need people to go all over, since we don't necessarily know where exactly his _main headquarters are."_

Kloppy walked back over to his desk and spoke once more before sitting down.  "O.K., the teams are as followed: Team 1- Stress and Cowboy.  Team 2 - Bookie and Race.  Team 3 - Martini and Blink.  Here are your letters.  Any questions?"

The three teams looked at each other with similar surprised expressions on their faces.  They were all actually _allowed to pair up with their significant others?  Why?_

Race decided to find out why.  "Yes, Kloppy.  I have a question.  As much as I would love the chance to work with my sweetie over here," Race stopped for a moment and smiled at Bookie before continuing, "I don't understand why you are all of a sudden changing your mind and allowing it."

Kloppy used his swivel chair to turn his back to his agents.  "I don't know why I'm allowing it, Racetrack.  All I know is that you six are my best agents and I can only trust my best agents to go up against Dr. Denty.  I figure that you would probably work better as couples then if I split you up in a different manner."  Kloppy paused and turned his chair back around so that he was facing them, "Any objections?"

Not a word.  "O.K., then.  I want each of you to take your letter and read it.  Once you have finished that, please visit the gizmo and gadgets wizards down in the basement.  I'm sure that Mush, Gears and Peg have something useful for your missions."

Cowboy, Race and Blink each stood and grabbed a letter from Kloppy's desk.  "Well, that will be all today.  Good luck on your mission, agents and be careful."  Kloppy rose from his desk briefly to point to his wristwatch.  "If there are any problems or breakthroughs, you will be able to contact me through these communicators.  Make sure you ask for them when you go down to the basement."  Kloppy sat back down and began to rifle through a large stack of papers.  Their meeting was over.


End file.
